1st Edition Clan News: Aug 5, 2012
HEADLINE STORY: Division Leader Kicked in Moonlighting Scandal It came as a shock and a surprise to everyone on July 21st when Yutari wrote an announcement titled "Let this be a lesson..." which vaguely described how several of the members of the clan were kicked for moonlighting. In the post Yutari announced, "Sadly today it was brought to my attention that a select few members have decided to go out on their own. They had there reasons yes and anyone has the right to leave eXe if he or she desires. What really PISSES me off is when members do it without the balls to come and say they have decided to go another direction. Therefore I have had to dismiss a few members from there positions within eXe and some have been banned." On Friday July 20th, Shaya (D3 DL) was kicked and several members of the LoL Division Staff were kicked or banned for moonlighting. Nanobug was tipped off by an anonymous source and then took the issue to Yutari and the the Council to determine the correct course of action. When asked about the decision eXeProfiX (DotA DL at the time) said that "if you are breaking rules and there is secure proof of that happening, you should be punished." When asked why some people were kicked and others were banned, Yutari responded, "Those who decided not to say anything about making another clan and did not have the decency to tell me they were not happy and were going to leave got banned. The rest were just removed as they left by posting they were leaving." The aftermath of the kicking can only be described as chaos, as the LoL Division proceeded to lose 2 Division Managers, 2 Team Leaders, 1 Introductory Team Manager, 6 Team Members, and 2 entire teams on top of the numbers already mentioned totaling over 20 members. Nanobug sums up his reaction to this as, "I was somewhat disappointed in the people doing it. By that I mean that they didn't have the guts to tell us about it before we found out ourselves. Then I actually got angry, cause it felt like a personal attack on me, and looking on how hard it hit the Division Staff in the European region, I still think it is. I understand people want to be with their friends, and are following them. But when the old EUW DO is going around asking people he's not really friends with, he just knows them because they were in eXe, or when he asks people that already said no to follow him, - to follow them and join their clan. I'm getting pissed off." So, why did they leave? According to multiple sources it was because "they didn't like the way eXe was going." Despite this generic and apparently unemotional reason, at least some of those who left are continuing to undermine eXe and poach members. In reference to the old EUW DO, Nanobug says that "He keeps asking people to join them, he's hanging around in the eXe chat in the LoL client so he can try to steal our members. I know he's doing it cause I'm good friends with some of the members he keeps asking." The whole incident leaves more questions than it answers, and one has to wonder if some serious open discussion could have resolved some differences before things got to this point. As Yutari said in an interview about the incident, "We have rules...they shape us, guide us as eXe members. Though we sometimes we seem to forget them, they are there for a reason... to go about making another clan without having the decency to say "were not happy so we're going to leave" deserves a ban in my eyes." - Pingy Clan News Is eXe eXehausted? Possible name change on the way! Tournaments and Leagues StarCraft Upcoming Code S/Code A Season 2 Divisions and Games StarCraft SC2 Team Leaves: Q&A with Kermit Dragoons Fighting League of Legends Hands-on-review of Zyra: Rise of the Thorns Evelyn and Twitch get Tweaked Letter From the Editor I hope everyone enjoyed the 1st Edition of eXe Clan News, a lot of hard work went into this and I want to thank the News Team staff for bearing with me while I tried to get everything organized. We switched sites and half our stuff was on one, half was on another, people didn't have permissions, etc. but somehow people still got stuff done and we ended up with a finished product after all. There are several more features we would like to have in the paper but I need stuff from you guys to make that happen. Promotions - We would like to post who got promoted during the time between editions, but it's too much work to wade through all the forums trying to find them all, expecially if a thread wasn't made especially for it, so I need Division Staff to send one of us the announcement so we can include it in the publication. Letters To the Editor - If you've got comments about any stories, events, writers, etc. which express a unique point of view and is well written (no editing will be done of submissions) PM it to me and it may be published in the Letters To The Editor section. Regardless of whether or not it is published, I will read and respond to every PM I recieve, just title it "Letter To The Editor - (subject)" so I know what it is in my inbox. Player Spotlight - We would like to do a story on a player of note for each cycle, I haven't figured out how to determine who to do it on so send me a PM if you have any suggestions on that. News Office - I also want to let everyone know about the News Office. There you'll be able to find current and archived editions, and see who is currently on staff. I'll add a link to the nav bar of the wiki later to make it easier to find. More Stories - We want to do more stories in general, but we need more writers on the team, it's as simple as that. Send me a PM if you're interested, and know that time and effort are more valuable than skill. If you're not good at writing, editors can fix that. If you don't write anything... not good. Thanks for taking the time to look at our 1st Edition and I look forward to hearing from our readers what you think about the stories, and I'll pass on your thoughts to the rest of the team. - Pingy Category:News Category:1st Edition